


Milk

by cameroncole



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameroncole/pseuds/cameroncole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary brings home a stray kitten home from a mission. Isabelle is equal parts excited and unsure of how to handle such a tiny, delicate creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

As if the quiet meows coming out of the lump in her jacket weren’t distracting enough, soon Clary could feel the pinpricks of tiny claws through her thin black tank top as she tried to speed up the mission debriefing. It seemed to take an abnormally long time to go over everything that had happened, as if forces beyond her control were punishing her for keeping the small orange heap of fur she’d scooped up after killing the Ravener demon. After finally being dismissed she rushed for her room, anxious to feed the yet to be named kitten. 

She placed him on the bed, a decision she immediately regretted when he walked over to the corner of her bed that was against the wall and peed. Clary scooped him up and placed him on the floor, trying to figure out a way to get to the kitchen and get some milk without anyone asking what she was doing or delaying her. The knock made her jump, she wasn’t sure if the Institue would allow her to keep another cat, or if Church would welcome a friend, so paranoia had settled deep in her bones. She wouldn’t let them put him back on the street.

A wave of relief washed over her when it was Izzy’s voice that called, “Are you in there?” through the door and she quickly made up her mind that her girlfriend could be trusted and could maybe even help.

“Yep! Come in.” She yelled back, using a dirty shirt from the floor to attempt at drying the small puddle of pee.

She didn’t turn as the door creaked open, the gasp that followed shortly after however made her look over to see Isabelle staring at the lump of orange fur on the ground, and the lump staring back with his wide blue eyes. 

“What is that?” She asked, trepidation clear in her voice. She looked like she was torn between screaming and dropping to her knees to pick it up.

“It’s a kitten.” Clary murmured, tossing the shirt back onto the floor after giving up trying to dry the spot. “I found the little guy while I was on my mission. He was cold and alone and yowling so I grabbed him.” She shrugged, leaning her hip on her bed post and crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t have a name picked out yet, I was thinking something Hallowe’en themed because of how orange he is.”

Without a word Izzy sank down to her knees, outstretching her hand towards him with a small smile on her face. He looked at her hand, tilted his head as if to study it and then let out a small meow before trotting over to her. “I think we should call him Clary the second, because you guys almost match.”

The redhead let out a huff, tossing the hair resting on her shoulder off so she wouldn’t be able to see it. “He’s much more orange than me. Besides, that’s not very Hallowe’en-y.”

Isabelle scooped him up, a wide joyous smile on her face as he snuggled in and began purring. “I don’t think that’s a word and what would you rather us call him? Pumpkin?”

“Would that really be that bad of a name?” She asked as she walked over to them. Clary pressed a kiss to the small head in Izzy’s arms before lifting her head to press one to the other girls soft lips. “I think it suits him.”

She twisted him so she could get a better look at his face just in time for him to yawn, flashing his tiny milky white teeth. “It does kind of suit him.” She murmured before letting out a sigh. “Hi there, little Pumpkin. You sure are cute, aren’t you?”

He blinked up at her, not understanding what she was saying and not really caring either. Clary reached out for him, tucking him gently under her chin to keep him warm. “Will you help me get him some milk?”


End file.
